1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball gun with high performance, low air consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The paintball sport has been played for decades and is widely spread around the globe. The paintball gun is the main piece of equipment in the sport of paintball, and it is ameliorated constantly such that it has become a mature technical field.
In a conventional paintball gun, the gun body thereof mainly includes a bolt, some valve assemblies and air passages. Therefore, to further increase the compressed air efficiency and the carry of paintball as well as to reduce the failure rate of paintball gun are still the primary object for the people skilled in this art.